


Love, Unhidden

by littlewonder



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Confession, Angel/Demon Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Crowley confesses his love. Aziraphale accidentally hears it.





	Love, Unhidden

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this video](https://youtu.be/JXjTOA5gQh4).

_Something you’ve wanted to tell him for thousands of years…_

Aziraphale wasn’t around right now. He was alone in the privacy of his own flat. He could say it, here.

“I LOVE YOU, AZIRAPHALE!”

“Really?”

Crowley turned around. There he was standing right behind him. Aziraphale.

“When did you get here?”

“Just now. I… Did you mean it?”

“Of course I meant it, you weren’t here!”

And there it was. A love confession wrested out of anger.

“I love you, too,” said Aziraphale. “Have for millenia.”

“Oh, angel.”


End file.
